The present invention relates generally to the field of building structures, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of building structures with movable roofs.
Structures with movable roofs or covers have been known of for quite some time. For example, such structures are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,229,908 issued to Wenneborg, 3,510,996 issued to Popil, 3,815,299 issued to Sorensen et al., 4,038,788 issued to Claessens, and 4,942,698 issued to Kumagai. The above identified patents clearly indicate that there is a need and use for structures with movable roofs or covers. For example, a building with a movable roof or cover allows the interior of the building to be subjected to direct sunlight or moonlight, and the fresh air of the environment exterior to the building. Such exposure of the interior of the building can, under certain circumstances, have a refreshing and cleansing affect. Such exposure allows for sunbathing or star and moon watching in the comfort of the environment within the building.
The structures with movable roofs and covers disclosed in the above-identified patents, while offering general advantages, have associated with them several potential problems. The above-identified patents do not disclose, for example, a cottage with a movable roof which is suitable for inexpensive construction and easy use. For example, at one extreme, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,698 discloses an extremely complex structure that appears to be suitable only for very large scale and expensive application, such as at very large sport stadiums. At the other extreme is U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,908 which discloses a cottage with a movable roof that travels on tracks. While that which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,908 appears to be simple in design, it lacks features that facilitate easy use. For example, only a rope that is to be pulled one way or the other is provided for controlling movement of the roof. It is thought that it would be very difficult to move a heavy roof by pulling a rope attached to it.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a cottage with a movable roof which solves these and other related, and unrelated, problems.